


You're The Cream In My Coffee

by dontwantyourcrown



Category: Glee
Genre: Barista!Klaine, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwantyourcrown/pseuds/dontwantyourcrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are some one-shots/drabbles of Barista!Klaine, all will probably take place in the coffee shop, but we'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tip Day

There is nothing Kurt hates more than going to work when he doesn’t actually have to be there. It’s not that he hates his job, but, regulars expect to see Barista!Happy!!Kurt, (exclamations and all) and on his days off he just wants to chill and not plaster on a fake smile to everyone he sees. As it is though, today is tips and if he wants to eat later, he’s just going to have to shoulder through. It’s late enough that there shouldn’t be much of a rush, and the regulars that come in at this time don’t really know Kurt well enough to distinguish him from his day and work clothes.

Of course it also means that Blaine is working.  
  
Blaine is behind the espresso bar just as Kurt enters. His head snapping up to the sound of the door opening, it’s louder than usual considering there is only two people hanging around the cafe, and Kurt is grinning politely as possible as he gets closer to the register. It’s not that he doesn’t like Blaine, they really don’t work together as Kurt has odd hours that he can work, and Blaine usually closes. He just doesn’t really know him that well, and Blaine has some quirks that sort of get on Kurt’s nerves.   
  
'Tips?' Asks Quinn, one of the night shifts, her hand holding up a plastic green envelope with Kurt's name printed on it.   
  
'Thank you,' he removes the money and hands it back to Quinn who goes off into the back. 'How are things tonight?' he glances over to Blaine, who has been standing off to the side, starring. Kurt isn't sure why he's even asking, it's pretty obvious that they've been slow the last few hours. Easy to tell when the blenders all look shiny and clean, and every syrup and powder has been date dotted for tomorrow.   
  
'Really well,' Blaine answers, hands fidgeting with a sharpie, 'want a drink?' It's a testament to how much they don't really know each other. Kurt stopped drinking coffee basically a month after working here. He sticks to water and the occasional tea, it's been at least a year since he's had something with steamed milk and espresso shots, longer for anything to do with their blended beverages, once you make those during a Buy One Get One Free event, you never want to taste them again.   
  
'That's okay, I should get going,' he really needs to go to the grocery store, buy food, get home. Blaine frowns, and it's not a sight that Kurt sees very often, he doesn't know why Blaine is enjoying their stilted conversation, perhaps it's just that boring here.   
  
His frown only stays for a second, ‘Come on, I’ll buy, let me make you something.’  
  
'You get free drinks on your shift,' they all do, it's almost a laughable line. 'And I get enough of this stuff when I'm here, which I will be tomorrow.' Not that he's trying to think about it. His days go by much smoother when he doesn't think about work.   
  
'I'll draw you pretty foam art,' and Kurt's instantly reminded that Blaine puts hearts on basically everything that he can. From girls to some very perplexed boys, to even the little kids that usually ruin it before they notice. Foam art isn't something they're required to do, or even supposed to, but Blaine uses it to flirt, because that's just how he acts.   
  
'I don't like coffee anymore. I'll see you later,' he turns away abruptly, cutting off anything that Blaine could say and nearly runs to the door. He's thankful that as he's leaving a group of girls and boys come in and when he looks back, Blaine is just as giddy with them, perhaps even happier, than he was talking to Kurt.  
  
It had to be just boredom then. Kurt gets in his car and drives home with the radio up loud to block out any sort of thinking he could do.


	2. A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More in the same verse, Blaine's POV.

Blaine watches as Kurt gets ready to leave for the day. He holds in a sigh, trying not to stare too obviously as the boy clocks out by the register and gives a parting hug to one of the girls up front. Kurt doesn’t even look at him, he’s pretty sure Kurt hates him, though he doesn’t know why. They don’t work together too much and Blaine’s never been anything but friendly to him.

It may have been their first meeting. Somehow Blaine hadn’t closed one of the whip cream canisters completely and when Kurt went to shake it, the thing  _exploded_. Completely drenching Kurt in white, and making a huge mess behind the bar. Blaine had been mortified, because wow, it was only his second week here after transferring and he had never done that before. He had just been distracted because Kurt had come in and he’d never seen anyone that looked like Kurt…  
  
Nevertheless, Kurt figured out it was him. No matter how many times Blaine apologized and Kurt said it was fine, there was a wall between them that never went away.   
  
That was months ago, but they don’t see each other too much so there’s no way to get through the mess. Kurt works opens, coming in faithfully at four in the morning and here till noon. Blaine’s schedule varies, depending on if he’s rehearsing or not, but mostly he’s here at night, every once in a while, like today, he’s gotten an earlier shift but it’s only because he and his friends have a small show they’re putting on later.   
  
Speaking of… It’s slow in the cafe, and he has a flyer for the show in his apron. Seeing Kurt today, he really wanted to invite him. Kurt was still here, on the other side of the counter now, drinking his water while he talked to one of the shifts about a customer earlier today.   
  
Not going to fuck this up, he tells himself and makes himself move, it sounds like the conversation Kurt’s having is almost over and Kurt’s got his car keys out. ‘Kurt,’ he manages to leave the bar area, so thankful there’s no one coming in for drinks right now and stands in front of the boy in question.   
  
Kurt doesn’t glare.. not really. It’s more of a calculated look, lips turned into a polite smile, the same one Blaine’s seen when Kurt’s dealing with a frustrating customer. ‘Yes, Blaine?’ At least he doesn’t sound angry. Blaine will take the politeness over disdain.   
  
'Are you up to anything tonight?' It's hard to tell with Kurt. He rarely discusses his out of work life to anyone, and people here, while they gossip, Kurt's name is always absent.   
  
'Studying mostly,' Kurt's biting his bottom lip, 'why?'  
  
Blaine hurries to take out the flyer, ‘I’ve got a show tonight, well, not just me, but like my friends and I. We have this little group, and it’s kinda fun. We do acapella stuff, but then like other things with music too. So if acapella isn’t your thing it won’t be completely boring.’ Oh god, he’s rambling, Blaine only wishes he could shut himself up sometimes. ‘It depends on the crowd, but we usually get a good group of people. I just wanted you to come see me, us, see us.’ Maybe this is why they haven’t talked without it being about work.   
  
'Oh,' Kurt's eyebrows raise, and he does seem pretty surprised. Eyes reading through the flyer, cheeks just a bit more rosy than they were before. That has to be good. 'I can't,' or maybe it isn't at all. He does look back up to Blaine, who can feel his smile fading fast. 'It just, it says here you guys go on at seven, and I open tomorrow.' Okay, so not a complete No, more of a Can't Make It.   
  
'Of course,' Blaine can't believe he didn't take that into account. The show doesn't usually let out till ten, and he wouldn't want to cut into Kurt's sleeping time. 'Maybe next time?'   
  
Kurt offers him a smile, ‘any day I don’t have to open afterwards is yours.’ It looks like he’s about to say something else but the door to the cafe opens, and a family of five come in, the three children loud and obnoxious, completely smashing the peaceful atmosphere. ‘I gotta get going. Have a good rest of your shift, Blaine.’ Kurt grins once more before turning quickly, ducking out of the cafe too quickly for Blaine to respond.  
  
'You're kinda pathetic in your pining, Blaine.' Clarissa, a fellow barista and hanging out next to him, cleaning up the condiment bar, jokes. They all know of course, it's strange that Kurt doesn't, because it seems pretty obvious to everyone else.   
  
'I was so close,' he says before heading back behind the counter. He can faintly hear the family ordering food and probably should get back to working. Zane, the cashier, gives him a sympathetic smile.   
  
'Maybe next time?' he offers, and then lists out the pastries he'll need from the case, plus hands over a plastic wrapped sandwich to warm up in their oven.  
  
Blaine can only hope.


	3. Paper Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kurt's POV, takes place directly after 2.

Kurt barely feels awake at four A.M., but he faithfully stumbles inside the coffee shop, along with Quinn, and Ash, and clocks in. They only have half an hour before they open, but luckily by now it's more routine to getting things done. Quinn handles the cash registers, the safe, and all the money. Ash stocks the pastry case, displaying things just right from their fresh load that got dropped off the night before, and that leaves Kurt with everything else. He starts on getting the iced coffee ready, setting up the iced tea pitchers, filling up the ice in the two stations of the bar. It's the same each day, exchanging small words with the girls as they start to wake up. 

After the iced coffee's ready, it's onto brew the actual coffee, a dark roast, their medium, and a decaf blend. It takes exactly half an hour, and by the time the last coffee is done, there is one of their regulars at the door waiting to be let in. 

His day doesn't feel out of the ordinary. A rush between six to ten, but that's normal, and he is able to escape it for half an hour for his lunch. By the time noon comes around, he can't wait to go, giving up the bar to the next barista and clocking out. They're between rushes at twelve, and so he takes his time, grabbing a large cup and getting ice and water, maneuvering around the partners with a practice ease that only comes when you work with so many people in tight spaces.

He makes his way into the back room, needs to grab his coat and messenger bag since he's got a class at one that he can't miss. It's only a customary sweep over the small wall of pockets, one for each barista, that he notices something in his. 

The pockets are really only used if there is some sort of new program going on, sheets of paper that get stuffed inside, or sometimes when the store is doing something, the manager will send them notes this way. However, Kurt's never seen an oragami rose sticking out of his own, it's yellow, and it looks like there's some sort of message written out on it if he unfolds it. 

Carefully, Kurt plucks it, and even more cautiously, undoes the paper so he can read what's on it.  
  
 _Hoping your morning went by smoothly. You were so busy, I don't think you noticed me slip by you. Anyway, it seems like your off next Saturday so how about we try to figure out something for Friday night? There's no show, but I know a place that has a great Open Mic night. Text me?_  
 _Blaine_  
  
Kurt smiles reading it. He hasn't talked to Blaine much, it still feels a little weird, but it does seem like he's misjudged him a little. The boy clearly wants to be friends, and maybe he really isn't such a show off or playboy. Actually, their only communication has been through texts, Kurt had sent a simple **good luck** , since he hadn't been able to make Blaine's show and got a reply of a picture of Blaine with his group with a **Thanks!** complete with emoticon smiley face. 

'Let me guess, Blaine?' Quinn steps from the so called office, really just a small desk where the computer sits, you can't see the desk anymore though. It's piled high with papers. 

'Did you see him?' Since he hadn't, it doesn't mean Quinn didn't. 

She simply grins, 'no, but the boys been love sick on you for months now. About time he actually started talking to you.' 

'You're crazy. We don't even know each other. Blaine's just nice to everyone.' It's also a little out of the norm for Kurt. He's never really had an admirer before. High school had been tough, being the only out kid in Lima hadn't helped, and while California certainly left a lot of boys around, the town was so busy that it was pretty hard to meet people. At least, people he didn't work with, or were creepy regulars who always thought they were gods gift to woman, or men. 

'He's not leaving paper flowers for anyone else.' Points out Quinn, and she does have a point there. 'It's not against company policy, just so you know.' 

Kurt refuses to give his hopes up though, he knows as soon as he does, they come crashing down. 'I have to get to class,' he really needs to go now, probably will have to speed through traffic to get there on time. Quinn just giggles, watches as he grabs his stuff and not so subtly holds onto the rose. 'I'll see you tomorrow morning Quinn.'

'Text Blaine!' is all he hears before he's running out the back, and out of the cafe.


	4. Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine and Kurt share the night shift at the coffee shop!

Kurt doesn't have time to text Blaine. At least, that's what he tells himself. In between classes, homework, and his job, he's completely booked. Not a second to spare, nope, not at all. It's only been a few days though, not even the proclaimed Saturday, so Kurt thinks it's alright, he hasn't really messed up, (and is there really anything to mess up?!) yet. 

Of course, then he switched shifts with one of the girls, so his morning shift suddenly becomes a close, and he doesn't even realize until he's walking in to start his shift and spies Blaine just a little further ahead, apron in hand, obviously about to clock in. He almost stops completely, but there are people behind him, and he hates it when people do that so he continues. Moving along after Blaine but not drawing any attention to himself until..

'Hi, Blaine! Kurt!' Quinn smiles, calling to them both in the very bare store. Evenings around here aren't all that busy, especially during the week. 

Blaine doesn't even hesitate to turn around, already smiling. Maybe the whole not texting him back yet thing won't make this incredibly awkward. 'Hey, Kurt.' He pauses in his steps so Kurt can walk with him to the back. Blaine just sounds so nice, that glint in his eye that almost makes Kurt swoon. 

'Hey,' Kurt replies, feeling suddenly a lot more nervous for this shift then he was just a few moments ago. He's saved from having to say anything else since they reach the back and he starts to put his bag away, grabbing his apron to throw on. Blaine does the same, chatting with the night shift, Emma. Kurt doesn't pay attention to what they're talking about, some sort of TV show they both watch, instead finishing up and then heading back out on to the floor. 

'So, just you and Blaine tonight,' Quinn is downright smirking. 

'And Emma.' Kurt adds and clocks in on the computer screen. He doesn't want to have a register tonight, rather make drinks, but he doesn't know what the norm is at night. It's been a while since he's had a complete close. 

Emma comes out at that moment, Blaine following, obviously must have clocked in already in the back room. His apron is tied, and he looks energized, like the day is just about to start. Kurt definitely doesn't feel like that, even though he didn't have any classes today, he spent the morning studying and finishing up homework. 'Kurt, did you want to take bar?' Emma asks, 'I know you're our fastest cleaner.' 

It's true. Kurt's been here for a while, he knows how to get things done correct and quick. 'Yes, that's fine.' Plus, if he's on bar, and cleaning, he probably won't have to spend too much time with Blaine. It's not even that he wants really to avoid him, he just doesn't know how to react to him now. Did Blaine ask him out on a date with that paper flower? Should he have texted back some sort of reply by now? 

Speaking of, Blaine has his register opened, grabbing the count sheet and checking to make sure everything is correct. Kurt waves goodbye to the girl that has cleaned up her mess on both bar areas, he doesn't know her name yet, she's new, and only on nights, and then Quinn is gone as well, Emma off to the back and it's just him and Blaine, and no customers in sight. 

Kurt starts looking for something to do immediately. There is always something that needs a clean, or maybe stock the fridges, they're always missing milk. 

'So, how's your week been?' Blaine asks, shutting the register closed as Kurt opens up on of the fridges underneath the espresso bar. It's full, just his luck.

'Pretty busy,' Kurt stands up again, glancing to the doors before looking over to Blaine. 'I have an essay due tomorrow that I finally finished up today.' The essay has been giving him a headache for weeks, he's glad to be done with it. 'What about you?'

'Not too awful. Met up with my friends, went on some auditions.' Blaine shrugs, 'nothing that interesting.' 

'What kind of auditions?' It's out before Kurt can stop himself. He doesn't even know why he cares. He and Blaine are very different, there's no way he'd be able to try out for something that Blaine was doing. 

'Commercials, a TV plot, and some very off Broadway show. It was a new one, kind of like Cinderella but with two males and updated to modern times.' Blaine sounds pretty excited about the show, the audition must have gone well.

Before Kurt can reply, a horde of teenagers dressed in blue and white come strumming in. School's been let out for a while, yet the cheerleaders and jocks are still dressed in their uniforms. 'It's a ritual for their home games. Get ready for Caramel Frappes.' Blaine whispers out of the corner of his mouth to Kurt. 

Kurt is barely able to quiet his groan, probably unheard because of how loud the group is, and just like Blaine said, he hears the orders for 'fifteen caramel frappes,' most of them with varying differences just enough so Kurt has to make half of them individually. 

It's going to be a very long night.

 

Oddly, it's not as awkward as he thinks it will be. With all the tasks they have to do, it actually doesn't leave much time to talk. Kurt is both relieved, and strangely sad as well. It's been so long since he's done more than work and study and go to school, and as annoying as Blaine used to be, he's actually sort of not. He does tend to charm everyone that walks through the door, that much can't be denied, but he's not exactly as flirty as Kurt imagined him to be. 

Actually, now that he's had it semi directed at himself, it's obvious that there is very much a line between Blaine and the customers. Even the cute ones that try to flirt with him, he seems to brush off and move on to the next person. 

It's an hour till close with Kurt in the back, washing dishes like usual. Emma's taken over on bar, the only person he trusts to keep it clean, and Blaine comes wandering in. 'Hey,' he smiles, and Kurt can't help from looking at his warm honey eyes that are directed to him. 

'More dishes?' but Blaine's hands are empty, so maybe he could just be taking some out to the front? 

'No, it's pretty dead out there. What you grabbed was the last of it.' The way he's standing, it's reminiscent of when he asked Kurt to go to his choir thing a few weeks ago. 'I was actually wondering if you ever got my note?'

Here it is. Here's the discussion Kurt was dreading and Quinn's words from earlier ring in his head, that Blaine's been head over heals for Kurt for months. It just, it doesn't feel like that could be a real thing. 'No, um. I did get it. Very creative. I've just been busy.'

Blaine immediately deflates. Just like when Kurt said no to his last offer. 'Thanks.' Though the word has no joy, and Kurt feels bad but he doesn't know what to say. 'I guess that makes sense. I'll just stop bothering you then, I'm sorry.' 

Kurt doesn't know what's going through his head, but Blaine turns around ready to go, and he lets go of the plate he's holding and grabs Blaine's shoulder with the yellow glove, completely covered in soap and bubbles. 'Wait, I'm sorry. You're not bothering me, like not at all. That paper flower was probably the sweetest thing I've ever been given.' Oh, he's so awkward, why does he keep speaking? Kurt would slap a hand over his own mouth if he wasn't wearing the gloves. 

'Yea?' Blaine turns back, no longer sad and sagged, but bright once more. 'So, why didn't you call me?'

'Because I'm kind of a worst-case-scenario kind of person. I didn't even really think you liked me, just was bored and looking to make me look like an idiot.' It sounds terrible out loud, but Kurt's at least honest. He takes his hand off Blaine's shirt, that's now completely soaked in water and suds. 'I'm sorry about your shirt too.' 

'Kurt, I wouldn't do that. I'm not that kind of guy.' He grabs the ends of Kurt's rubber gloves to take them off. 'And the shirt I don't care about at all, but if you wanted to make it up to me, you could let me take you out after this.' 

'Okay, just no bars, I've got class tomorrow afternoon.' Kurt can't even stop his matching grin, finding Blaine's hand in his own, and _wow_ , he doesn't even know how that happened. 

'Deal.' So simple, and yet, Kurt can feel a small blush on his cheeks. Perhaps it's the fact that the backroom's air conditioner has been broken since before Kurt got here, clearly, it has to be that. 

'Hey! Boys! We've still got tasks to do!' Emma's voice comes up from the front of the store. Though, Kurt can hear the teasing in it just as well. 

Blaine frowns in her direction, letting out a sigh, 'one more hour to go.'

Kurt takes the yellow gloves Blaine had taken from him, ready for this night to be over. 'One more hour.'


	5. You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny little ficlet, set after a few of their dates.

Kurt is exhausted, untying his apron and stuffing it in his bag. Today was just never ending, so many people and a line that never ended. He's so thankful for only having a six hour shift so he can just head home and take a quick nap. Maybe after his nap, he'll text Blaine to see what he's up to since he was off today.

However, it seems like he's not going to have to. Blaine comes into the back, dressed in his street clothes, and smiles when he spots Kurt. 'I was hoping you hadn't left yet.'

Even after the long day, Kurt can't help but grin back to Blaine. They've been on a few dates since the night they closed together and things have been going so well. 'Planning to steal me away?' Even though he's aware that his coworkers are all within ten feet of them and probably trying to listen, he doesn't mind.

'Something like that.' Blaine steps closer, 'would you be opposed to me kidnapping you for a few hours?' His hands slide to Kurt's hips, it reminds Kurt of when they went out dancing, so close and mostly kissing as they pressed against each other.

'Okay.' He agrees, hoping the blush on his cheeks isn't quite as bad as it feels. 'We have to stop off at my apartment first though cause I'm not going in my work clothes.' He's pretty particular about his work clothes being just that, nothing he wears elsewhere.

'Okay,' Blaine echoes, still smiling.

'You're going to kiss me now, right?' Kurt asks, because if Blaine doesn't, he's definitely going to.

'So predictable,' Blaine whispers but then leans forward and presses his lips against Kurt. It's gentle, and quick, Kurt barely having time to react before he's pulling away. Too little, Kurt thinks and wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders, kissing him deeper and much longer.

Before someone can come in and bust them up for making out in the back room, Kurt makes himself pull away. He can see that just that small amount of kisses has made Blaine's lips slightly swollen already. 'You know, we could just stay in at my house.' Because he's feeling selfish and wants to spend some time alone with Blaine.

'That's dangerously tempting,' another small kiss and then they slip out of each other's arms. Instead, their hands clasp and they leave the back, a thundering applause from their coworkers, and make it outside to their cars. 'I'll meet you at your apartment?'

'You better.' Kurt answers and steals just one more kiss before getting in his car.


	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look on how they deal with flirty customers. Not as angsty as it sounds.

Blaine has always been a friendly sort of person. It was the way his parents raised him, to be polite and courteous to others, to respect them. Being in customer service came naturally to him, it is not much work to talk to the regulars at the coffee shop. Nothing at all to talk to the ones stopping in for the first time, and he's good at getting people to like him which always equals more tips. Which, thanks to their very limited salary, Blaine really needs.

He's never seen being friendly as being flirty. Especially not to the girls who know he's gay, and he has made it a point to mention it to the more brazen ones, and likewise, the gay guys. However, he thinks this may turn into a problem since he and Kurt have started dating.

They never work the same shift, not really. Sometimes they overlap and they'll be able to work together for a few hours but it's not like they can hang out. Instead, Kurt is usually running from the back room to the front, cleaning dishes, replacing product, making new mocha for the evening shift. Blaine spends that time either on bar making drinks, or at the register with the customers.

Today, their schedules are overlapping. Kurt floating between both rooms while Blaine takes orders and scribbles them on the appropriate cups. It's only two hours and at first Kurt was just as happy to see him, smiling and teasing little touches to his lower back, but as the first hour went by, he stopped grinning, stopped touching, wasn't even looking at Blaine, and at the end nearly slammed a pasty tray down.

At first he thought it might have been something else, but Blaine spots him out of the corner of his eye while he's talking to one of the regulars. It's a guy, Trevor, definitely gay, and Blaine doesn't think their conversation about the guys upcoming gig is anything all that interesting. Kurt even knows Trevor, but with the way he's avoiding eye contact with both of them, it'd make Blaine wonder, especially when he pointedly ignores Trevor's greeting to him and just leaves to go to the back.

Trevor shrugs off Kurt's dismissal, 'long day huh?' He asks Blaine, as if a bad day is to explain away Kurt's behavior.

Blaine knows that's not it, Kurt was in a good mood when he got in. There hasn't been any rude customers, not too many wrong orders, so for the most part, his shift went by fine. He can't exactly tell Trevor that so he just agrees and is glad when the barista calls out his drink and bids a goodbye to him.

When Kurt comes out again, his apron is off, stowed away in his messenger bag strapped across his chest. It's still early, he knows that Kurt was scheduled for another hour. 'Are you going home?' He asks, already knowing the answer.

'I finished everything I had to,' and yea, he's done that before but still stayed to work with Blaine a little. Not today apparently. Kurt says goodbye to Tracy, the girl on bar and then turns back to Blaine. He looks like he's desperately trying to hide that he's upset. 'I'll see you later.' Kurt hikes up the bag a little closer to his body.

'Kurt, wait.' Because he doesn't want them to part like this. Of course at that same time, a small family of five walk in, and they really can't have this conversation at work like this. 'Can I come by later? After my shift?'

'I've got to study. Been neglecting it these last few weeks. Maybe tomorrow.' Kurt looks over to the family and then back to Blaine. 'Have a good shift.' For as nice the words are, they don't feel like it but Blaine can't do anything more than let Kurt go and turn his attention to the customers.

The whole situation stays on his mind the rest of his shift. It's a slow day, and for once, he's thankful since he feels distracted. This is kind of like before they got together, Kurt had made a joke once that he thought Blaine was some sort of play boy and stringing along all of their customers but now Blaine wonders if it really had been a joke at all.

'Am I too friendly?' He asks Quinn who has finally come out from the back.

The store is completely empty, the last customers having left a little while ago so Blaine feels like it's not insane to have this conversation on the sales floor. Quinn regards him with a look that he really can't decipher, biting on her bottom lip before speaking. 'I don't think you're flirting, you get great tips and most of the customers know that you're just being friendly.'

'And..?' Because there is definitely more to that.

'You get flirted with a bunch. I don't need think you realize, not ever since before you were pinning over Kurt, and now you're sort of dating.' Quinn grabs a bar towel and wipes underneath their espresso grinder.

Huh. Blaine would never even be able to tell. He's been so focused on getting Kurt's attention that everyone else just breezed on by.

'Like when Trevor came in, he was totally asking you to that gig of his as a date and I don't think you noticed.' Tracy adds. She's sweeping over by the tables but the store is small and their voices travel.

Blaine thinks back on that conversation. He was so concerned about Kurt, not really thinking about what Trevor had said. He bets that Kurt knew though. What is he supposed to do now? Be colder to customers? Start out any conversation with a 'I have a boyfriend hopefully still' because he heard Quinn's _sort of dating_ and wonders if she's spoken to Kurt. Since as far as Blaine's thought process goes, they're definitely heading to boyfriends and not something so casual.

'But if you think I'm only being friendly, and I only think I'm being friendly then what does it matter? I don't plan on dating any of our customers.' He asks both of them.

'If you're asking what to do about Kurt I wouldn't worry. I think he realizes that it doesn't mean anything either.' Quinn starts, 'if you want you could turn down the charm, but I don't think that's something you should have to. You actually like most of our customers. Maybe just casually mention to the single gay ones that you're dating someone?'

Tracy nods in agreement. Blaine figures the advise isn't too bad. If they know he's off the market maybe that would stop the flirty ones from fucking up with his own relationship.

They have to pause their conversation when the door opens and a couple walk in, Tracy goes back to sweeping and Quinn stays close to the bar as the two come up to the register to order.

His shift drags by the rest of the night. By the time he's off he feels sluggish simply because it was so boring the rest of the time he was there. He hasn't heard from Kurt, but he also hasn't reached out to him either. Quinn had said to give him a little space, and while he doesn't want any bad ideas brewing in Kurt's head, he's also a little afraid of being rejected or ignored.

Of course he's not thinking too clearly because at the end of his shift, he pulls up to Kurt's apartment complex before realizing that he is so used to hanging out after work he just naturally went there. It's not that late out, nearing eight in the evening but Kurt had said he wanted to study.

Blaine sighs, his own apartment isn't far from here, but he doesn't want to go home, he wants to be in Kurt's apartment. Wants this weird tension gone so they can continue on.

He doesn't even have anything with him. Usually he'll stop by a fast food place or grab a pizza, but he hadn't intended to come here so he's left food-less. The smart thing to do would be just to leave, talk to Kurt tomorrow and then they can talk about this.

Blaine doesn't like that idea at all. He wants to cuddle up with Kurt, wants to ask him to become boyfriends. So he parks the car and gets out. Besides, he wouldn't be able to sleep with this hanging over him, Kurt is far too important. 

The lights are on in Kurt's apartment which is good, he's probably studying in the living room, so Blaine knocks at the door and hopes that when Kurt sees who it is he'll let him in.

It takes a few seconds before the door opens. However, it's not Kurt that answers the door. It's some guy, taller than Blaine, black eyeliner and kind of looks like a rock star with a guitar slung across his back. 'Oh hey! You must be Blaine!' Rock star holds out his hand, 'I'm Elliot.'

Blaine's heard about an Elliot from Kurt. They're friends, used to be in a band together, but he didn't know that the guy looked like this. He feels suddenly very under dressed in his street clothes that he brought to work. 'Oh, um, hi.' Blaine shakes his hand muscles working more from memory than thinking about it. 'Is Kurt here?' It's such a stupid question, of course he is, it's his apartment.

Elliot doesn't laugh at him though, small mercies. 'Yea, come on in. I was just on my way out, but it was nice to meet you.'

'Yea, you too.' Blaine hopes he sounds sincere but it's hard when he steps inside the apartment and can see Kurt in the kitchen, looking at the two of them. He isn't dressed up at all, lounge pants and a gray shirt that looks soft and worn.

'See you later, Kurt!' Elliot calls and shuts the door behind him. Maybe he knows about what happened, God, maybe he knows that Kurt is about to break up with Blaine and then they'll start dating.

'Blaine,' Kurt comes out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel that he throws on the counter. There are books and papers scattered over Kurt's coffee table, two glasses, both empty and the TV's off but there's some music coming from Kurt's iPhone that's sitting on top of a book. 'I thought we were going to meet up tomorrow.' Kurt doesn't sound angry, or guilty, and Blaine knows that he isn't cheating, it looks like he was studying but it doesn't make the situation less awkward.

'I wanted to apologize.' Because perhaps Kurt won't break up with him, maybe they can move past this. 'For today.'

'You didn't do anything wrong.' Kurt crosses his arms in front of him.

'It feels like I did.' Blaine hates this tension, hates how uncomfortable he's making Kurt. 'Look, I don't want to date anyone but you. I've been waiting to date you for ages so I wouldn't screw it up and flirt in front of you. I only ever mean to be friendly but I can see now where it can come off as something else.'

Kurt nods, stepping closer to Blaine and that's positive right? 'You always turn them down, I know that. It just grated on me today. I shouldn't have been so rude before I left. Elliot told me I was being a little unreasonable since I can't control the people that do openly flirt with you.'

'Maybe I could do something to stop that though? Maybe mention my boyfriend?' Blaine takes Kurt's hand, now that they're close enough to touch.

The smile on Kurt's face is so big, one he's seen before, after their first kiss, and a few times after that. 'I think that would be okay.'

Blaine seals it with a quick kiss. Free hand cupping Kurt's hip. 'I've never seen you so laid back. It's pretty hot.'

A blush spreads over Kurt's face. 'You were never meant to see me like this. Not for at least another year.' He bites on his bottom lip. Another year? Blaine thrills that Kurt believes in this as much as he does.

'You really don't know how sexy you are,' Blaine leans forward and takes the abused lip in between his own, sucking on it. Kurt moans, detaching their hands to wrap both of his arms around Blaine's shoulders to pull him closer.

'Maybe you should show me.' He whispers, eyes burning into Blaine's.

What else can Blaine say? He nods, letting Kurt bring them into the bedroom. 'Okay.'


End file.
